Lost memory
by maboroshi no sekai
Summary: Kyoya Tategami est un des garçons les plus populaires de son lycée. D'ailleurs, il possède de nombreux prétendants parmi lesquels il y a ses trois plus proches amis. Malheureusement, un jour, il a un grave accident. Il s'en sort indemne mais a perdu tous ses souvenirs. Ses amis vont voir là une occasion unique de le séduire...
1. Prologue

**Disclamer:** Les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Prologue**

Kyoya Tategami, un lycéen de seize ans, avançait tranquillement sur les trottoirs d'une grande avenue. Il balançait sa tête au rythme de la musique qui sortait de ses écouteurs. Tous les visages se tournaient vers lui. Hommes et femmes le regardaient pour admirer sa beauté si singulière. Ses grands yeux, d'un bleu surprenant, étaient entourés de cils noirs qui accentuaient leur éclat. Son visage étaient encadré par de grandes mèches de cheveux verts sombres ébouriffés. Même si cela ne marchait jamais, il s'était vêtu simplement pour passer inaperçu. Sa tenue était composée d'un jean et d'un gilet noir trop large qui flottait autour de son corps mince. Il ignorait les nombreux regards qui suivaient chacun de ses mouvements. Au lycée, bien que cela fît plus d'un an qu'il y était, les gens l'observaient avec avidité. Même ses trois plus proches amis le dévisageaient étrangement.

Il se promenait sans prêter la moindre attention à ce qui l'entourait. Seule la musique qui résonnait à ses oreilles comptait pour lui. Il la laissait envahir ses pensées. Il fit encore quelques pas avant de se tourner vers le bord du trottoir. La route était large. Plus que la moyenne. Pourtant, malgré l'heure matinale, aucun véhicule n'y roulait. Kyoya traversa la rue pour rejoindre l'immeuble dans lequel il habitait. Mais avant qu'il l'atteignît quelque chose l'éblouit fortement. Par réflexe, il posa une main devant ses yeux. Bien que ce geste fut fugace, il l'arrêta quelques seconde au milieu de la route. Les passants entendirent avec effroi un crissement de pneu. Toujours aveuglé, le jeune homme eut juste le temps d'apercevoir du coin de l'œil une masse sombre et imposante foncer sur lui avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.


	2. Chapter 1:Réveil

**Disclamer:** Les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Chapitre 1: Réveil**

Bip. Bip. Bip.

Lentement, les yeux bleus s'ouvrirent. Leur propriétaire fut ébloui parla blancheur des murs qui reflétait la lumière solaire qui provenait d'une fenêtre. Il se redressa difficilement, le corps engourdi comme après un trop long sommeil. Il observait ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, perdu. De chaque côté du lit, d'imposantes machines émettaient des bruits stridents. Elles étaient reliées à son corps. Aucun autre objet ne meublait la pièce exigüe où il avait l'impression d'étouffer.

Une porte grinça, le faisant se retourner. Une jeune femme entra dans la salle. Elle le dévisagea, bouche bée. Elle s'enfuit, le laissant perplexe. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que quelqu'un ne revînt. C'était une autre femme, plus âgée, vêtue d'une blouse blanche. Elle lui souriait avec douceur pendant que sa cadette jetait un regard par-dessus son épaule pour observer l'adolescent.

-Bonjour, dit la première. Tu vas bien?

-O-oui, articula-t-il avec difficulté.

-C'est normal que tu ais un peu de mal à parler, ça fait plus de deux semaines que tu es dans le coma.

-Quoi?

-Tu ne te souviens pas de ton accident?

Il secoua lentement la tête sans la quitter des yeux. Il ne voyait pas de quoi elle parlait. Le médecin s'approcha de lui.

-As-tu des souvenirs de ce qui s'est passé _avant_ ton accident?

L'adolescent se crispa. Il avait beau fouiller sa mémoire, aucun souvenir ne lui revenait. Pas même un fragment.

-Tu te souviens au moins de ton nom? demanda la femme, de plus en plus inquiète.

-Alors? s'incrusta l'autre.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous le dirais alors que je ne vous connais pas.

-Ça veut dire que tu ne te souviens pas.

-Ça ne veut rien dire du tout!

-Admettons. De toute façon je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le dises puisque certains de tes proches nous ont dit que tu t'appelles Kyoya Tategami lors du début de ton hospitalisation. Tu vas attendre là pendant que je vais prévenir tes amis. Hélas, nous n'avons pas pu joindre des membres de ta famille. Ce sont donc les seules personnes que nous avons pu contacter qui te connaissaient avant l'accident. Ils pourront t'en apprendre plus sur ton passé.

-Puisque je vous dis que je ne suis pas amnésique!

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Mais bien sûr. Je reviens dans quelques minutes.

Elle partit, suivie par sa cadette. Une fois seul, l'adolescent soupira hargneusement. Il était à peine réveillé qu'il était déjà énervé. Il détestait qu'on lui donnât des ordres. Et il haïssait les hôpitaux. S'il savait comment débrancher ces machines infernales, il serait parti depuis longtemps. Interrompant le fil de ses pensées, le médecin revint. Elle était accompagnée par un de ses collègues et par une infirmière. Ils le détachèrent des machines pour qu'il allât passer des tonnes d'examen qui l'agacèrent énormément avant de le reconduire à sa chambre.

-Est-ce que je pourrais bientôt rentrer chez moi? râla-t-il.

-Dans trois jours. Il faut que nous soyons sûrs que tu ne risques pas de retomber dans le coma même si le tien a été bref. Mais… il me semble que tu ne sais plus où tu habites.

-Je m'en souviens, mentit-il. Pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne suis pas amnésique!

-Mais oui, je te crois, marmonna-t-elle en roulant des yeux. Je te laisse: j'ai d'autres patients à aller voir.

Les médecins le laissèrent de nouveau seul. Il entendit des éclats de voix à travers la porte mais, étrangement, une seule des quatre appartenait à un médecin. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître la femme qui était repartie quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle regardait par-dessus son épaule des personnes qui se trouvaient hors de son champ de vision.

-Tes amis sont arrivés. Ils étaient inquiets pour toi. Je leur ai clairement expliqué la situation.

Dès qu'elle fut repartie, trois adolescents se précipitèrent dans la salle. Un d'eux courut vers lui et le serra dans ses bras mais le vert le repoussa brusquement.

-Ça va pas de te jeter sur les gens comme ça?!

-M-mais mais… sanglota l'autre.

-Bien fait pour toi sale rouquin, se moqua un autre.

Kyoya les détailla. Celui qui s'était jeté à son cou était plutôt frêle. Ses cheveux, roux, étaient maintenus hors de son visage à l'aide d'un bandeau. Ses grands yeux miel étaient embués de larmes et il tremblait de tout son corps, ayant l'air très fragile. Il portait le même uniforme que les deux autres, à savoir une chemise blanche à manches courtes et un pantalon noir. Celui qui s'était moqué du premier était le plus grand. Il fusillait le rouquin de ses yeux dorés. Ses cheveux blancs étaient hérissés et ornés d'une mèche rouge. Il avait l'air fier, même un peu arrogant. Kyoya reporta son attention sur le dernier. Son attitude calme, en retrait, contrastait avec le comportement des deux autres. Il avait des yeux émeraude, sous lesquels étaient dessinés d'étranges tatouages. Ses cheveux étaient bruns et roux. En les détaillant ainsi, le vert se demanda comment des personnes aussi différentes pouvaient être amis. En fait, ils n'avaient pas l'air de s'entendre.

Le brun-roux s'approcha de son lit.

-Est-ce que tu as vraiment perdu la mémoire? demanda-t-il.

-Non.

-Tu te souviens de nous alors.

-…

-Je vois… je vais devoir faire les présentations alors. Mon nom est Nile. Le pleurnichard s'appelle Ginga et le type de mauvaise humeur, c'est Ryûga.

Kyoya acquiesça.

-On était au lycée ensemble.

-En tant qu'amis à ce qu'il paraît mais vous n'en avez pas l'air.

-C'est normal puisqu'on n'est pas amis.

-Pourquoi traînez-vous ensemble alors?

Les trois adolescents échangèrent un regard entendu. Le vert les dévisagea tour à tour dans l'espoir de décrypter leur secret. Ryûga vint s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit. Il dégagea une mèche de cheveux de Kyoya pour mieux voir son expression.

-Tu te souviens de rien?

-Pas de vous en tout cas. Et je suis certain que c'est mieux comme ça!

Un sourire narquois étira les lèvres du blanc, mettant Kyoya mal à l'aise.

-Ne le touche pas! s'emporta Ginga.

-Pourquoi? Contrairement à toi je n'ai pas été repoussé.

La pique fit son effet. Le rouquin baissa la tête, tremblant. Des larmes avaient de nouveau inondé ses yeux. Il paraissait tellement fragile que l'amnésique eut pitié de lui.

-Ce n'était pas personnellement contre toi. J'ai juste été surpris.

Ryûga se refrogna tandis qu'un sourire lumineux éclaira le visage de Ginga. Leur attitude donna l'impression au vert qu'ils se battaient pour obtenir son affection. Il se convainquit que cette pensée n'était rien d'autre qu'une dérive de son imagination.

Ils les trouvaient beaucoup trop proches de lui et avait la désagréable sensation d'être pris au piège. Heureusement pour lui, le médecin choisit ce moment-là pour revenir.

-Tout se passe bien? Vous savez, vous devriez lui laisser de la place pour respirer.

Kyoya faillit soupirer de soulagement lorsque ses "amis" s'éloignèrent de quelques pas de lui mais son repos ne fut que de courte durée.

-J'aimerai que vous vous mettiez d'accord pour savoir chez lequel d'entre vous il va rester. Vous aviez tous l'air enthousiaste à l'idée de l'accueillir chez vous mais…

-Quoi?! s'étonna Kyoya. Il est hors de question que j'aille chez l'un d'eux! Je sais m'occuper de moi tout seul!

-Désolée de te contredire jeune homme mais tu es amnésique et mineur. Et c'est la seule solution à ta disposition si tu ne veux pas être placé en famille d'accueil en attendant qu'on retrouve ton responsable légal.

L'adolescent la fusilla du regard, furieux. Elle ne lui prêtait pas attention, préférant la consacrer aux autres jeunes qui l'écoutaient attentivement. Kyoya les trouvait de plus en plus étranges et il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver seul avec l'un d'eux. Il les détailla un par un mais ils lui semblaient tous aussi dérangés. Le roux était trop émotif. Le brun, trop calme. Et le blanc, trop sûr de lui. Il décida de faire profil bas jusqu'à sa sortie de l'hôpital. À ce moment-là, il profiterait d'être dehors pour leur fausser compagnie.


	3. Chapter 2: Chez moi!

**Disclamer:** Les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Chapitre 2: Chez moi!**

Kyoya attendait dans le hall d'entrée, agacé. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il s'était réveillé et il allait enfin pouvoir quitter l'hôpital. En réalité, il n'était pas si impatient que ça. Il n'avait aucune envie de revoir ses prétendus amis et, s'il n'était pas encore parti, c'était parce que le médecin avait demandé à un infirmier de le surveiller jusqu'à leur arrivée. Sinon, il serait déjà parti. Quand même, quelle plaie d'être mineur! S'il avait eu quelques années de plus, il aurait pu s'en aller sans avoir de compte à rendre à personne. Il continuait de pester lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir une nouvelle fois. Il faillit jurer en voyant les trois adolescents venir vers lui.

-Vous êtes enfin arrivés! s'exclama l'infirmier, soulagé. Je dois retourner à mon travail. Bonne chance.

Il s'éloigna en marchant vivement, heureux d'être débarrassé de l'adolescent mal luné, le laissant seul avec ses amis. Kyoya lui lançait un regard noir, furieux qu'il l'ait abandonné à ces types. Il reporta son attention sur les trois adolescents qui, sciemment ou non, lui bloquaient l'accès à la sortie. Il grogna.

-On a plus qu'à y aller, marmonna-t-il.

-Tu pourrais être plus poli, lui fit remarquer Nile. On n'était pas obligés de venir te chercher.

-Je vous ai rien demandé!

-Mais si on n'avait rien fait, tu serais allé en famille d'accueil.

Kyoya, ne trouvant pas de réponse plus appropriée, grogna une nouvelle fois. Ces adolescents l'énervaient de plus en plus. Il tourna la tête pour ne plus les avoir dans son champ de vision. Nile soupira.

-On parlera dehors. On gêne le passage ici.

Il sortit de l'entrée suivi par Ryûga qui lançait des regards au vert tout en faisant mine de ne pas être intéressé par lui. Ginga attendit à ses côtés, inquiet. Il sourit en voyant Kyoya se décider à aller vers la sortie. Il lui emboîta le pas sans perdre son sourire. Ils marchèrent de longues minutes avant que l'adolescent aux cicatrices ne se décidât à briser le silence.

-Maintenant qu'on est loin, c'est plus la peine de faire comme si on allait vraiment dans la même direction.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous au milieu du trottoir, obligeant les badauds à dévier leur trajectoire. Kyoya eut une fois de plus la désagréable sensation d'être pris au piège.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

-Bah… Comme ils ne nous surveillent plus, on est pas obligé de rester ensemble. Je vais partir de mon côté, ok?

-C'est hors-de-question.

-N'y pense même pas!

-Ce serait imprudent.

Le vert les regarda tour à tour mais ils semblaient réellement décidés à ne pas le quitter d'une semelle. Les prochains jours promettaient d'être longs. À moins qu'il n'arrivât à se faire détester d'eux. Il abandonna bien vite cette idée car, apparemment, son caractère ne différait pas de celui qu'il possédait avant sa perte de mémoire. Et ils l'appréciaient quand même. Il soupira. Comme il ne voyait pas d'intérêt à continuer cette discussion, il se remit en marche, entouré par son escorte. Ils ne prononcèrent plus un mot, le laissant tout à sa réflexion. Il éplucha toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui mais aucune solution ne lui venait à l'esprit. Le principal problème était que les adolescents avaient tous envie de le protéger. S'il n'y avait qu'un seul des trois ou mieux s'ils se disputaient… Un sourire narquois étira les lèvres de Kyoya. La voilà la solution! Il lui suffirait de les faire se disputer et, trop occupés, ils le laisseront tranquille. Il reprit son air refrogné habituel.

-Vu que je suis obligé de rester avec un de vous, chez qui je vais dormir?

-Chez moi! répondirent les trois simultanément.

Furieux que les autres aient dits la même chose, ils se regardèrent méchamment. Même Ginga, si doux habituellement, jetait un regard noir à ses rivaux.

-Et si on allait en discuter tranquillement? proposa Kyoya.

-Dans un café par exemple?

-Pourquoi pas.

En remarquant son sourire, ses amis, qui le connaissait depuis longtemps, se doutèrent qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête. Ils acceptèrent néanmoins la proposition, chacun espérant pouvoir le convaincre de venir vivre à ses côtés. Ils allèrent dans un café dont la décoration était d'une banalité ennuyeuse. Ils s'installèrent à une table qui se trouvait près d'un mur. Évidemment, ce fut Kyoya qui fut désigné pour s'installer au siège dos au mur. Il s'assit en grommelant tandis que les autres s'installaient à chaque coin de la table. Et dire qu'il avait, un peu, espéré pouvoir trouver un prétexte pour filer. À croire qu'ils faisaient exprès de l'en empêcher.

Après avoir reçu leur commande, Ryûga entama la discussion.

-Alors Kyoya, tu préfères venir chez m… qui?

-Je pourrai toujours changer d'avis après?

-Bien sûr.

L'amnésique les observa mais, à cause de la façon dont ils le regardaient, il ne voulaient se retrouver en tête-à-tête avec l'un d'eux. Au moins, lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, ils s'empêchaient mutuellement d'aller trop loin.

-Je voudrais vivre seul, conclut-il pour lui-même dans un murmure.

-Nous t'avons déjà dit que ce n'était pas possible à cause de ton état, affirma Nile.

-Je sais, pas la peine de me le rappeler.

-C'est vraiment triste que tu ne te souviennes de rien, dit Ginga. On était de bons amis avant.

-Ouais, ouais, c'est ça.

Plus il passait de temps en leur compagnie, moins il croyait en cette version.

-T-tu ne me crois pas?

-Pas le moins du monde.

Ryûga afficha un sourire narquois tandis que les yeux de Ginga s'embuèrent de larmes. Il se mit à sangloter sans qu'aucun des deux autres ne fît mine de le consoler. Gentiment, Kyoya posa ses mains sur les joues du rouquin puis, essuya avec douceur ses larmes. La manière dont il tenait son visage fit enrager intérieurement le blanc et le brun. Ginga rougit alors que l'adolescent approchait son visage du sien.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je ne te crois pas que je ne t'apprécies pas.

Le vert fit glisser ses doigts sur la peau lisse de sa joue avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne.

-D'ailleurs, je préfèrerais rester avec toi. Si tu es toujours d'accord bien sûr.

-Ça me ferait super plaisir! s'exclama Ginga avec un grand sourire.

-Tant mieux.

Kyoya risqua un regard vers Nile et Ryûga. Il fut déçu de constater qu'ils semblaient en vouloir uniquement à Ginga. Il faillit soupirer mais se retint pour que son plan ne tombât pas à l'eau.

-On peut y aller maintenant? demanda-t-il.

-Bien sûr.

Ils se levèrent en même temps sous le regard jaloux de leurs amis.

-À plus, les salua Kyoya.

Il n'en aurait pas jurer mais il crut voir Ginga arborer un air victorieux avant de faire la grimace à ses rivaux. Le rouquin s'agrippa à son bras pour sortir et ne le lâcha plus. Ils marchèrent dans la rue, bras dessus bras dessous, comme s'ils sortaient ensemble. D'ailleurs, les murmures outragés de certains passants leur faisait comprendre qu'ils étaient pris pour un couple et que leur comportement était réprouvé. Kyoya leur jetait des regards noirs, détestant être épié de cette façon tandis que Ginga, sur son petit nuage, ne les remarquait pas. Ils finirent par s'arrêter dans un quartier rempli de maisons neuves, séparées les unes des autres à l'aide de murets. Une haie sombre entourait un portail blanc que le roux s'empressa d'ouvrir. Ils avancèrent sur une allée sable qui séparait le jardin en deux et menait jusqu'à la maison de Ginga. Ce dernier, toujours de bonne humeur, ouvrit la porte et invita Kyoya à le suivre à l'intérieur.


	4. Chapter 3: Première heure de cours

**Disclamer:** Les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Chapitre 3: Première heure de cours**

-Salut Kyoya! s'exclama Ginga.

Il attendit une poignée de minutes mais personne ne répondit. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'ami. Il marcha sans bruit vers le lit où se reposait le vert. Il semblait si paisible ainsi quand il dormait. Le rouquin s'agenouilla et caressa sa joue. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Kyoya arborer une mine si innocente. Il posa sa main sur sa joue puis approcha son visage du sien. Leurs nez se touchaient presque lorsque les yeux océans s'ouvrirent subitement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? siffla leur propriétaire.

Ginga s'empourpra violemment et, en tentant de se relever, trébucha. Il se retrouva assis par terre sans comprendre comment.

-K-k-Kyoya? Je voulais juste te réveiller…

-Tu n'aurais pas pu m'appeler tout simplement? Je ne suis pas la belle au bois dormant.

-Désolé.

Le roux se leva honteusement et s'enfuit de la chambre, laissant Kyoya seul. Ce dernier soupira avant de se redresser. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Ginga se montrât aussi entreprenant. Il prit les vêtements qui étaient pliés sur la table et les enfila. Il sortit de sa chambre, descendit les escaliers et alla dans la salle à manger. Ginga mangeait, tête baissée. Il risqua un regard vers son invité puis rebaissa la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

-Ginga…

L'adolescent aux yeux miel se replia sur lui-même tandis que Kyoya s'assit à côté de lui. Ce dernier remarqua alors que Ginga tremblait.

_Il est vraiment fragile,_ pensa-t-il._ Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il est dans cet état. Il n'avait qu'à pas essayer de m'embrasser._

Même si le vert s'en voulait d'avoir attristé Ginga, il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Il l'observa en biais. Le rouquin semblait toujours sur le point de pleurer. Son corps frêle tremblait de plus en plus. Kyoya se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas s'excuser. N'y tenant plus, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Ginga qui sursauta sans toutefois oser relever la tête. L'adolescent aux yeux bleus fit glisser sa main jusqu'au menton du plus petit pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux. Sans qu'il comprît pourquoi, son cœur s'affola. Il retira vivement sa main.

-Je… j'ai…

Les yeux miel étaient remplis de tristesse.

-Je n'aurais pas du te parler comme ça, murmura le vert.

Ginga esquissa un sourire forcé. Pourtant, son expression restait marquée par la tristesse.

-C'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude…

Sa phrase avait attisé la curiosité de Kyoya. Mais, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de poser la moindre question, Ginga se leva d'un bond.

-On se retrouve dans l'entrée dans dix minutes.

Il se précipita hors de la pièce, laissant derrière lui un Kyoya surpris et hébété. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru tout d'abord, la situation de ses amis, du moins celle du rouquin, semblait assez complexe. Kyoya tenta de deviner quelle était la cause de sa douleur. Il élabora plusieurs hypothèses mais aucunes d'elle ne le satisfaisait. Il y pensait encore quand Ginga passa en trombe devant la porte. Il se précipita à sa suite pour le rattraper. Ils quittèrent la maison ensemble. Toutes les tentatives de Kyoya pour entamer une discussion se soldèrent par un échec. Ils se parlèrent à peine pendant le trajet qui les mena au lycée. Persuadé que le rouquin était - à juste titre - fâché contre lui, il culpabilisait. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au lycée, Nile et Ryûga les rejoignirent. Pour une fois, Kyoya n'était pas mécontent d'être avec eux: les autres élèves, qui le dévisageaient étrangement, n'osaient pas l'approcher grâce à eux.

-On est dans la même classe? s'enquit Kyoya.

-À certains cours oui, répondit Nile. On fait tous les quatre espagnol et Ginga, Ryûga et toi êtes au même cours d'anglais. Sinon tu es en seconde trois, c'est-à-dire dans la même classe que Ryûga.

Le vert se figea. Il n'avait pas envisagé une seule seconde qu'il pouvait se retrouver seul avec Ryûga. Techniquement parlant il y aurait d'autres gens mais quand même… Son sentiment de malaise s'intensifia lorsqu'il vit le sourire carnassier du blanc. D'ailleurs, Nile aussi l'avait remarqué et il fusillait Ryûga du regard. Il murmura quelque chose au blanc qui ne parut pas avoir l'effet escompté: il ne reçut qu'un sourire en retour. L'égyptien perdait son calme ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter l'assurance de Ryûga. Ginga n'intervenait pas, toujours enfermé dans ses pensées. Un bruit strident retentit, faisant sursauter Kyoya. Le rouquin partit vers le bâtiment principal. Nile accompagna les deux autres jusqu'au premier étage où il dut les abandonner à contrecœur. L'amnésique n'eut d'autres choix que de suivre Ryûga. Les élèves qui attendaient dans le couloir murmuraient à leur passage. De plus en plus agacé, Kyoya les regarda méchamment pour les faire taire. Les murmures redoublèrent. Les lycéens ne cessaient de leur jeter des coups d'œil.

-C'est quoi votre problème? rugit le vert, à bout. Vous avez rien d'mieux à faire ou vous cherchez les problèmes?

Les élèves se turent. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que Kyoya gardât son mauvais caractère malgré son amnésie. Dès qu'il leur tourna le dos, ils se remirent à murmurer.

-Quels crétins, siffla-t-il.

Ryûga ricana, attirant les foudres du vert sur lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'y'a de si drôle?

-Toi.

-Quoi?!

Voyant que Ryûga n'allait pas répondre à sa question, il voulut lui donner un coup de poing pour se défouler. Son adversaire le contra sans peine, attrapa son poignet puis l'obligea à s'approcher de lui.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à recommencer, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

-J'ai pas peur de toi!

Kyoya se détacha brusquement de lui. Il massa son poignet endolori sans le quitter des yeux. Et dire qu'il allait devoir le supporter toute la journée! Il reprit sa route vers la salle de classe. Ryûga le rattrapa rapidement et avança à la même allure que lui. Ils arrivèrent devant la salle mais personne n'attendait devant. Le blanc ouvrit la porte et entra, suivi de Kyoya.

-Atsuka, fit une voix nasillarde. Vous êtes encore en retard…

La professeur à qui elle appartenait se tut en voyant le vert.

-Tategami? Je ne savais pas que vous reviendriez si vite parmi nous. Surtout au vu de votre état…

Kyoya se crispa. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer quand il entendit un bruit à sa gauche. Les secondes trois murmuraient tout en lui jetant de fréquents coups d'œil. Il commençait à en avoir marre. Déjà qu'il devait supporter Ryûga si, en plus, il avait toute l'école à dos, il ne tiendrait pas toute la journée.

Le blanc était parti s'asseoir au dernier rang près de la fenêtre.

_Parfait,_ songea Kyoya. _Je vais pouvoir l'éviter._

Alors qu'il allait vers l'autre côté de la salle, la prof l'interpella:

-Vous devriez vous asseoir à côté d'Atsuka.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais. C'est un ordre.

Le vert lança un regard noir à Ryûga. Il jeta son sac sur la table et s'affala sur la chaise.

-Il semblerait que votre accident ne vous ait pas rendu plus aimable, dit la prof avant de parler de son cours de français.

-Pourquoi ils savent tous ce qui m'est arrivé? murmura Kyoya.

-Tu es plutôt populaire. Et les nouvelles vont vite.

-C'est pas une raison.

L'adolescent aux yeux océans tenta de se concentrer sur le cours mais il l'ennuyait tellement qu'il décrocha au bout de quelques minutes. Il se tourna vers Ryûga, agacé de se sentir observé.

-Tu peux pas regarder ailleurs? siffla-t-il.

-Pourquoi je me priverais d'une vue aussi agréable?

Kyoya rougit. Il fit mine de s'intéresser au cours pour ne plus avoir à affronter le regard brûlant de Ryûga qui s'amusait de sa gêne. Il regarda l'horloge accrochée au-dessus du tableau. Elle indiquait 8h 04. Il retint un soupir. La journée allait être longue…


End file.
